


Good Boy

by growligan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bestiality, Knotting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Vincent has always loved his good boy.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I found out today that my fic Eggs has gotten a reading on YouTube and it made me feel really excited so I decided to write a new Kuroshitsuji fic. You might have noticed I've mostly been writing Thor fics lately because I'm mor einterested in that right now but I still like Kuroshitsuji so here is something new for you all also remember to check out my ongoing Kuro fic about the shingamis going on a road trip.

Vincent had always liked Sebastian. He was a good boy, Vincent’s good boy. And Vincent liked to spend time with his good boy. Today, he had decided to give Sebastian a special treat. A treat that would benefit them both, Vincent thought. Rachel had been sick lately and not able to, ah, satisfy him as much as he was used to, and Vincent was an easily frustrated man. He did not like being frustrated.

Vincent whistled for the loyal dog to come, and soon the fluffy friend entered its master’s bed chambers.

“Hello boy” said Vincent tenderly and petted the dog’s black fur. It was soft and warm to the touch. The dog barked happily.

“Today I’ve got a real treat for you” smiled the Phantomhive and the dog wagged its tail in excited expectation. Sebastian loved treats! Especially yummy ones!

Vincent stood up from the arm chair upon which he had been sitting and he pulled off his shirt and then he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off and he pulled off his underpants and then he took off his socks and he was naked as was Sebastian because he hadn’t been wearing clothes in the first place.

Vincent walked over to the night table and withdrew a bottle of lube. He normally didn’t need to use it unless Diedrich was visiting but today was a special occasion. Today he was bonding with Sebastian.

“We’re gonna play a new game” said Vincent.

“Bark” said Sebastian.

He smeared the lube on his hands and then he shoved his right fist inside his puckered sin hole to make entrance easier for Sebastian. He wriggled the hand around a bit, stretch his fingers, scissored them. Soon he felt that he was ready, and he removed the limb from his bottommost orifice.

Vincent knelt down on all four and spread his legs to entice Sebastian to want to mate with him. Sebastian vagged his tail in confusion for a second, but then it was as if the scent of Vincent’s arousal hit him, and he inhaled deeply, smelling his owner’s horniness and excitement. Suddenly his furry limbs moved as if by a will of their own, and he found himself mounting the thirty-something year old man. His red weapon awaked and stiffened and soon it was rigid enough for him to poke it inside Vincent’s yearning lust crevice.

His phallic thing slid right inside the lubed up anus and soon he was fucking his moaning master like a good sexy dog. Vincent felt proud. But suddenly something happened! The black dog’s member started to swell like a dough and soon the dog wasn’t moving anymore as the bulbous bulb had locked it inside its master’s ass. Great amounts of sperms flooded the human’s insides as the dog emptied its balls, locked tight to the man who owned and loved him and unable to get loose. Not that either of them felt like complaining.

For forty minutes dog and man were tied together and Sebastian fed Vincent’s hungry ass with all he could give, stream after stream of moist jizz squirting out of his hardened dog noodle. Vincent moved a little and he could hear it splosh around inside him like soda in a bottle and a giggle escaped the man’s lips. He was glad he couldn’tt get pregnant.

At last the bulb disappeared and the dog’s penis went slack and soft and fell out of its master’s ass as it retracted inside its body.

Right then Rachel opened the door and fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> ps I love all my fans <3


End file.
